Danmark Man Dark
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo en Noruego tembló,los ojos azules,inundados de ese sentir, Egolatría, supremacía, Su Ambición a flor de piel, –Esta canción me pone muy egocéntrico Norge, me hace sentir, casi Inalcanzable–


Inspirada y escrita en ¿que les gusta 10 minutos? repeti las cancion 3 veces asi que yo creo que Si XD

Advertencias: UN danes con influencia musical Egolatra, y un Noruego sorprendido.

Esta historia es Mia, La cancion y los personajes NO

* * *

><p>Mentiría si no admitiera que aquella canción le fascinaba, sus acordes, sus sonidos, el hecho de oír su nombre deformado en aquel juego de palabras, Ególatra, Egocéntricamente, le inundaba el deseo de moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música que en este mismo instante, sonaba en sus oídos, a causa de las orejeras. Su reproductor musical, sonaba al máximo volumen y el hecho de ir caminando hacia casa, mirando lo que su nación era lo que aquellas estructuras representaban, lo hacían desbordar orgullo, hasta el punto del egolatrismo.<p>

Hoy, se sentía, propio de si, Vivo hasta las más pequeñas pulgadas de su ser, escuchando, trascendiendo, despertando en su ser, aquel ser que era el, y solo el, y ¿por qué no aceptarlo?, que le fascinaba, comenzó a mover las caderas a agitar los brazos a desperezar el cuerpo, y notaba las sonrisas de su pueblo, de su gente, de todo lo que él era, lo que representaba, lo que aquella canción le inundaba.

Su mansión se mostraba imponente frente a él, entro aun con el ritmo en sus oídos, Islandia abrió los ojos perplejos al verlo, dejar el saco, mover la caderas, entregado al ritmo. Noruega siguió con su cara de póker, pero internamente se estampaba contra un muro.

Finlandia y Suecia que estaban de visita por la reunión que tendrían al día siguiente en Alemania, miraban anonadados, todos saben lo enérgico que era Denmark pero de eso a verlo Bailar… había un gran tramo, miro de pronto a Norge que seguía de pie en las escaleras, pero los ojos azules, representaban solo lo que esa canción le hizo sentir, Egolatría, supremacía, Su Ambición a flor de piel, sin poder evitarlo en Noruego tembló, al ver al mayor acercarse aun danzando, no era un baile muy movido, era ROCK, al puro estilo. Con movimientos súper claros de ciertos impulsos del cuerpo, los hombros, las caderas, era una danza de depredadores y Den era un León al acecho.

– Da Dam Da Da Da DAM DANMARK– El noruego abrió los ojos atónito, se había mencionado a si mismo mientras cantaba, y repetía ese corito de DA, hasta mencionar DANMARK. No podía apartar su mirada de los orbes azules inundados en Ambición y que tenían a todos congelados en su lugar. En un instante, Norge tenía al Danés frente a él, con su mano en su cintura y la otra en la mano del nórdico, como si estuvieran bailando así de unidos, Norge no podía despegar sus ojos, que sin importar cuanto lo negara demostraban sorpresa, sus piernas ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, el danés se movía haciéndoles girar, al rimo de una canción que solo el escuchaba.

– Da DAM DA DA Da DAM– canturreo de nuevo y acerco sus labios hasta los del noruego, atrapándolos en un beso lleno de sentimientos de superioridad, que el noruego casi pudo palpar, intensifico el beso, recorrió la cavidad del nórdico menor, abrazando más su cintura, liberando su mano y posándola en su nuca. Noruega tenía los brazos caídos, era una muñeca atrapada por aquel León, sediento de poder e invadido de lujuria. Su cuerpo clamaba aire, pero era incapaz de moverse, de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera disfrutar la excitante sensación que el cuerpo, la boca, la mirada danesa le producían. El danés corto el beso, noruego estaba jadeante, caliente hasta el centro de su ser, sonrojado, y simplemente, listo para hacer que su Rey mandara (aunque en su sano juicio jamás lo aceptaría)

– Da DAM DA DA Da DAM…MAN DARK– dijo el danés, soltándolo en el piso con calma, e irguiéndose de nuevo.

– Esta canción me pone muy egocéntrico Norge, me hace sentir, casi Inalcanzable– termino de decir en el oído del nórdico de la cruz que se estremeció ante los sádicas que le sonaron aquellas palabras, y hace como todo ese evento comenzó, ósea con la intromisión del danés, termino con el Rey del norte de Europa subiendo a su habitación, argumentando, lo cansado de la reunión y el frio que sentía por la lluvia que lo sorprendió de camino a casa.

– ¿Norge? – inquirieron los otros 3 nórdicos, mirando al desaparecido al menos astralmente noruego.

– Debo controlar lo que escucha ese idiota– declaro, después de haberse quedado con la imagen mental de la ancha espalda del danés, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Espalda que más tarde patearía por haberlo hecho desvarías así, pero por ahora ya recuperado del Shock y mirado frio a sus invitados, para que dejaran los mormullos, se preguntaba que canción oía el danés, como lo afectaría esta, si se encontraran los dos solos en casa.

El rojo tiño sus mejillas, y corrió hacia la cocina escapando de la mirada de los otros 3 y de la sonrisa de Finlandia e Islandia.

A veces el mismo se sorprendía de lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser sus pensamientos, hacia el Sádico e idiota rey del norte de Europa.

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal? Denmark es un Ambicioso, egolatra, sadico y con un estilo de vida que solo el comprende, pero lo oculta de maravilla bajo esa fachada semi Boba.<p>

La cancion que inspiro todo esto, es de hecho el nombre del Fic. es de NEPHEW una banda de Rock Danesa, Bastante BUENA, si les gusta el buen, rock y las mezclas de ambientacion metal y Electronica oiganlos. si no pues igual es Buena XD

Les propongo oigan "Danmark Man Dark" aunque este en Danes, y que me digan, si no les provoca cierto impulso de mover los hombros, las caderas, de entregarse a la musica y decir.

Yo soy el conductor de mi propia Vida,

Soy EL HOMBRE OSCURO (un parrafo de la cancion)

por cierto Danmark, Man Dark es un juego de palabras formado con el nombre de la Coco

DanMark

ManDark

XD aque esta bueno el asunto XD, ok lo dejo a su criterio

Esta historia es Suya, critiquinla como gusten

Apoyemos el bueno, Rock, la musica no necesita lenguajes, el sentimiento es universal.

Deja un Review...Apoya el Lado Man Dark de DEN

Deja un Review, El rey del Norte de Europa te lo agradecera

Deja un Review y dime ¿Os gustaria un Fic sobre lo que Den haria con Norge estando a sola y con esta cancion en su Cerebro?


End file.
